Percy Goes To Hogwarts
by DaughterOfLupaxmx
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Piper, and Leo go to Hogwarts to protect Harry and Co from Voldemorts' forces. Will they manage to befriend the trio? If so, will they succeed in protecting them from harm? Read as the 6 venture through life as wizards, friendships are made, and relationships blossom, but enemies are closer than they thought. My first crossover, Percabeth, R&R please!
1. Disclaimer (JK Rowling included)

**Hi!**

**Just a little bit about me...**

**_I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES. THEY BOTH BELONG TO THE AMAZING RICK RIORDAN!_**

**I do however own the plot, so please, don't just copy because you think you can! YOU CAN'T**

**Well... Now that that's out of the way, one last point before you can go and read the actual story!**

**I have 5 other Percabeth stories so if you finish reading this story, but like my writing, then go check them out! :D **

**Cheers if you actually bothered to real this, but hey! Why not congratulate you anyway :P**

**Bye,**

******Rose**


	2. Cuddle Me

**Hey guys! This is my first cross-over story, and I have been thinking about writing this for a while, but just haven't had the time! This chapter is 1,200 words long, so its about the average amount I make my chapters. I'd like to get some idea's for certain things, and I'm sorry if this is a boring chapter. This won't be a fluffy fanfic - sorry! If you want percabeth, then go check out my other PJO fanfics! There will be some though, just not... mega amounts...**

**Another thing! Piper has broken up with Jason, so there you go! This is my question of the chapter! WHO DO YOU THINK I'LL PAIR PIPER UP WITH? It doesn't necessarily have to be a demigod... ;) **

**Thank you all if you've read all of the authors note :P Read on.**

**Cuddle Me**

**Annabeth**

"Come on Annabeth! Snuggle with me!" Percy whined, trying to get me to just relax with him.

"In a minute! We have to finish packing! Wait, did you just say _snuggle_?" I say, turning to look at him to look at him.

We were going on a mission – or a holiday as Percy put it – to a wizarding school in England. 'We', being me, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Leo, and Piper.

One of Chirons' old friends, Professor Albus Dumbledor, had a student in Hogwarts who was destined to defeat some nose-less guy called Voldemort.

I finished me –and Percys' – packing, and went to lay down beside him. Curling against him, I pulled my feet under me. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I rested a hand on his chest.

"So, Wise Girl, are you excited?" He smiled, after giving me a kiss.

"Of course! I mean, we only learned about the existence of Wizards a few days ago, and I'm determined to learn everything I can about them during our stay at this school!" I exclaim, beginning to ramble, but knowing Percy would cut me off if he got bored.

"What do they eat? Frog legs and rat tails?" He scrunched his nose up in disgust, and I laughed.

"No, you Seaweed Brain! They eat normal food! They _are _part mortal!" I remind him, shaking my head. Gods, sometimes he really can be a Seaweed Brain!

A horn blew in the distance, and I knew it was time for us to meet the others at Thalias' tree. Percy grabbed both his bag and mine in one hand, and held my hand in the other.

As we walked out the door, swinging our intertwined hands slightly, a couple of new campers looked at Percy in awe, and glared at me in jealousy. Sometimes, I get sick of Percys' good looks. _No you don't, Annabeth…_

"Hurry up, you two! Your plane leaves in less than an hour!" Chiron calls, as we make our way to the van.

Turning around, I sigh at my beloved camp – my home – before hopping into the van where Leo and Piper were waiting. Percy jumps in after me, with Thalia and Nico at his heels.

"Now remember. Your aim is to protect Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasly. They must not know of your true nature, and you must not tell them unless it is _time_. You will know when. The only people who know of your true identities are the professors. Here," He hands a small envelope to me, "you must give this to Professor Dumbledore.

"It explains more about what you have been through. You will all be placed in Gryffindor – which is the house for bravery and strength – by my personal request. The three you must protect are all in that house, so it would be best for you to befriend them." Gods, Chiron sure knew how to make a speech boring.

We sat and listened, before waving goodbye as he shut the van doors.

"Well, come on Argus! Step on the pedal, man!" Percy jokes, making us all laugh. We begin to chat about random things, all the way to the airport.

"You going to be ok, Percy?" He was the most nervous about flying, because, well, Zeus had nearly blasted him down before.

"Yeah… Maybe. I don't know! But surely, with Thalia on board, he wouldn't crash the plane… right?" He sounded unsure, but I nodded encouragingly anyway.

Giving him a peck on the cheek, we boarded the plane, and heading to our seats. Thalia and Nico, me and Percy, and Leo and Piper, sat beside each other.

We put our seatbelts on, and braced for take-off.

**Percy**

Oh my Gods! Oh. My. Gods. I was in an aeroplane, and it was terrifying. Right now, I was like a kitten playing with a tigers' tail. It could kill me whenever it felt like it.

"Don't worry, Perce. It's already been six and a half hours! Only another hour to go…!" She tried to sound enthusiastic, but from the look on her face, I'm guessing my expression wasn't good.

"I'm… fine. Just a _little _nervous." I say, forcing a smile on my face.

"Really? We wouldn't have guessed." Thalia snickered, motioning to where I was clenching the arm-rests hard enough to break the leather.

"Whoops." I say, loosening my grip, and instead putting my arms around Annabeth. She shakes her head, and smiles, before I give her a gentle kiss.

"Ugh, get a room!" Thalia yells.

"So, when we land, we're looking for a red-haired man in a tweed trench-coat." She says, glancing at the others.

"Strange fashion sense. He should try something a bit more… _Team Leo_!" He motions to his bright orange camp shirt, bronze tool belt, and khaki shorts.

"Leo, I think only Hazel would get that joke." Piper winks at him, and he flushes, turning to face the window. We all laugh at that, before falling silent.

Finally we land, and head over to the luggage pick-up. We wait in the queue before grabbing our bags – Percy's sea-green with waves, mine a deep purple with grey swirls, Thalia's navy blue with bright lightning bolts, Nico's black with a red skull, Piper's pink (to her dismay) with white hearts, and Leo's black with flames.

We walk through the terminal to the pick-up area, where we see a man of Annabeths' description. As we get closer, he sees us, and waves.

"Hello there. You must be the wizards from America?" He asks us, eyes taking in our appearances.

"Yes, sir. That's us." I smile, and hold out my hand politely. "I'm Percy Jackson, this is Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, and Thalia Grace, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez." I say, motioning as I say the respective names. He raises an eyebrow at Piper, probably recognizing her name.

"Very nice to meet you, lad. I'm Arthur Weasley. Now, shall we get going?" He asked, not waiting for a response, before strolling off towards a beaten-up SUV.

We rushed after him, and I hesitantly opened the door for Annabeth. We got in the backseat, and Thalia squeezed in next to us, with Nico in the front, and Piper and Leo in the boot – where there were fold-out seats.

"So, Percy?" Mr Weasley asked me, while he started the car.

"Huh?" I grumbled, looking away from the window to face him.

"You and your friends will be staying with us for a few days before heading off to Hogwarts, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir." I reply nervously.

"Well, I hope you'll excuse anything my children do or say. I have been informed by Dumbledore that you six have recently ended a war? Tragic really." He says, a sad look in his eyes.

"Ah… about that. We don't like to talk about that now. It brings up…" I choke on my words, and grab Annabeths' hand. "It brings up some rather bad memories."

Annabeth has tears in her eyes, so I pull her into a hug, and kiss her head softly.

Mr Weasley doesn't say anything for the rest of the ride. I kiss Annabeth on the head one more time, realizing she's fallen asleep. I smile a little, and wrap my other arm around her too. Resting my head on hers, I fall into a dreamless sleep.

**Woop woop! TEAM LEO RULES! :P Sorry... I'm a Team Leo fan... :)**

**Leave a review and tell me any suggestions or thoughts on this story so far! Feel free to ask questions about me (school life, friends, hobbies, whatever) or about my writing (my writing schedules, where, why, anything) and I'll put a Q&A at the start/end if I get enough questions.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! :D**

**~Rose (DaughterOfLupaxmx)**


	3. Caught Off Guard

**Hey again guys! Here's chapter 2! This chapter is 3,000 words long exactly :P This is - right now - the most fun of my stories to write, so I hope you enjoy it! I won't put any spoilers for the chapter, but I will answer a big questions.**

**How long will this story last?**

_I'm thinking of making this story last until __**June/July**__ because I love writing it! It might end sooner, it might carry on until next winter, but it'll defiantly be going for a few months yet! :) _

**That question was PM'd to me ****_SO MANY _****times, I just felt I should really answer it! :) **

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**Caught Off Guard**

**Harry**

"Harry, dear! Wake up! It's nearly noon, and our guests arrive soon. Now, get up!" Mrs Weasley rushed away, shutting the door behind her.

"I just want to sleep." I grumble, quietly.

"I heard that!" I hear her shout. Damn it.

Rolling out of bed, I land on the floor with a _thump._ I get up, and go over to my dresser, pulling out some random clothes. It didn't matter what I wore, they would all like me anyway! I mean… I'm _Harry Potter_! Who couldn't have heard of me?

I grab a towel from my wardrobe, before sauntering off towards the bathroom.

"Harry! You're finally awake. When you're done, come downstairs. Ginny suggested that we play Truth or Dare for a while. It's really fun!" Hermione says, rushing downstairs with what looks like a vial of Truth Serum. I'm not very good with potions though… so it could be any kind.

I turn the shower on, and lock the bathroom door. Stripping down, I hop in, and wash my hair. I hear the door slam down stairs, and jump out of the shower, throw on my clothes, and dry off my hair with the towel.

Giving my head one last shake – to loosen my wet hair – I open the door, and rush down the stairs.

"—just getting their luggage." Is all I hear Arthur say, before he goes back outside.  
Smiling, I walk in, and sit next to Ginny on the sofa. Sure enough, they were playing truth or dare.

"Ginny, truth or dare?" Hermione says, returning to the game.

"Uh… I have a feeling you've got a hard dare ready, so truth." She states, glancing my way.

"Ok. Take a drop of the Truth Serum." Hermione waits until she'd done so. "Who in Hogwarts do you _like_?"

"I used to like Harry…" Ginny blushes, turning away from me. I raise my eyebrows, and look at her.

When she's collected herself – and stopped blushing – she has her turn.

"Ron, truth or dare?" She asks.

"Uh…" Is all Ron can get out, before the front door opens, and Mr Weasley steps in with six kids – well… teenagers.

He ushers them in, and they just stand awkwardly in the doorway.

"Harry! That one at the front looks just like you, except without the glasses and scar!" Hermione whispers.

"And he has muscles, and tanned skin..." I whisper back.

I notice how the other five all look up to him, so I'm guessing he's like their leader.

"Uh…" He says, looking confused as to why we're all staring at him. Then a beautiful girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes whispers something to him. Only then do I notice him and that girl have their hands intertwined.

I might still have a chance… right?

**Percy**

"Uh…" I say. Everyone's looking at me, apart from Annabeth, who's trying to hide a smirk.

"They're waiting for you to introduce us. Such a Seaweed Brain…" She whispers to me. I raise an eyebrow, and look at her.

She expects _me _to introduce us? Whatever.

"Um, hi. I'm Percy Jackson. This is Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Thalia Grace, and Piper McLean." I say, motioning as I say their name.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Says a brown-haired, brown-eyed girl.

"I'm Fred, and he's George!" Says two twins, with red hair, and brown/blue eyes.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Says a ginger kid, with light blue eyes.

"And I'm Harry Potter." Says a boy who looked like a nerdier version of me, without the muscles. He said his name with confidence. "But of course, you've probably heard of _me_." He said. Should we know this guy?

"Uh… should we know you?" Annabeth asks, as if reading my mind.

"Yeah! He's _Harry Potter_. Chosen One…? Founder of Dumbledores' Army…?" Hermione states, as if those were meant to ring a bell.

"Are those meant to help us, or confuse us? Besides, how big was this _army_?" Annabeth asks, and I know what she'll say next.

"Quite big. About… 50, 60 people." Ron puts in, as if we're supposed to be impressed.

"Really? That's _big_?" I snort, and smirk, glancing down at Annabeth.

"Percy's controlled armies of hundreds!"

"You didn't have to tell them _that_, Annie!" I groan, and cover my face with my free hand.

"Really?" Harry asks, looking at me.

"Uh… yeah. It's no biggie, though." I say, waving it off, and let go of Annabeths' hand; turning to face Mr and Mrs Weasley.

"We're grateful that you're letting us stay here, Mr and Mrs Weasley." I say, smiling. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Hermione with a dreamy look in her eyes – and have to force a smirk off my face.

"Oh, it's no problem, dear. We love helping young witches and wizards on their way to Hogwarts." Says Mrs Weasley. "Now, why don't you make yourselves at home. Harry? Hermione? Ronnie, dear? Would you two mind showing these children to their rooms?" They nod, and Hermione heads towards me and Annabeth.

"Your rooms are beside each other, so I'll show you both to yours." She says, and motions for us to follow her down the hall. She opens a door, and I peer into the darkness. I can faintly make out steps going down.

Hermione flicks a light switch, and the room lights up. I grab Annabeths' hand, and lead her after Hermione. She stops in front of a door, and opens it.

"This is your room, Annabeth. Make yourself at home, Fred and George already moved your things down." Annabeth nods, and I give her a quick kiss, before letting her go 'unpack'.

I honestly don't see the point in unpacking! We'll be leaving here in two nights' time, so you're really just making more work for yourself.

"Come on, this way." Hermione says, walking farther down the hallway. After a minute or two, she starts talking.

"So, are you and Annabeth a couple?"

"Uh, yeah." I answer, looking at her for a moment.

"She seems nice. A little forewarning though; the girls at Hogwarts are going to be all over you. So just, keep her close." She says, and I'm caught off-guard. I don't like what she said, but I'll do what she said anyway, just to be safe.

"Uh… ok." I mutter, before jogging to catch up with her.

"This is your room." She says, opening the door to a baby-blue room. I walk in, and see that there's a double bed, with deep blue covers, and a small wooden dresser and desk in the corner.

"Thanks." I smile, and heading over to where my bag was laying on the end of the bed. I unzip it, and pull out the wand Chiron gave us before we left. My one was sea-green, with light blue waves.

I turn around to see Hermione looking at me with awe.

"What?" I say, uncertainly.

"That wand. Where'd you get it…?" She says, astonished.

"It was an… er, present. From the director of my camp." I answer, quickly coming up with a reply.

"Those are extremely expensive, Percy! Not even _Harry _has a _virga personale_!" Hermione stated, rather loudly.

If these were as expensive as she led me to believe, then how come Chiron had gotten all six of us different ones? I guess since he's friends with this PumdleBoar. I think it was something like that…

"Meh, I don't really care." I say, and I mean it. I could have the worst wand in Hogwarts and I couldn't be bothered about it, as long as Annabeth is happy with her one.

"You should. Anyway," She says, dragging her eyes off my wand, "Be back up for supper in an hour. Can you tell Annabeth, too?"

"Yeah. I was just going to go see her." I say, and hold the door open for Hermione. She blushes slightly, and ducks under my arm.

We walk through the corridor, until we reach her door. Hermione goes to knock, but I just walk right in.

"Hey Wise Girl. How's the unpacking going?" I say, and duck as she tries to hit me. I grin, and she just shakes her head.

"You're here to ask me to unpack for you too, aren't you?" She laughs, putting her hands around my neck, as I wrap mine around her waist, leaning in for a kiss. Hermione obviously thinks it'll just be a quick peck, and decides to wait quietly in the doorway.

"Seaweed Brain… stop… Hermione… is… watching…" Annabeth says against my lips.

"I… don't… care." I mutter back. I hear Hermione clear her throat behind us, and I know that we have to stop. I pull away, and sigh.

"In was going to say, we're all playing a game of Truth or Dare upstairs. You can come and join in if you want." She says uncomfortably.

"Uh, yeah. We will. Just give us a minute." I reply, smirking at her as she fidgets.

"Oh, ok then. I'll just… I'll just go." She rushes out the door, leaving us in silence.

I turn back to Annabeth, and place my hands on her waist again. She stands on her tip-toes and brings her lips to mine. Our lips move together, and we fall backwards onto the bed. We pull apart and burst out laughing.

"Come on, Wise Girl. We'd better go upstairs or Thalia will throw a fit!" I joke, and Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"Fine, fine. But you're the one missing out…" She says, pouting a little. I grin and start to kiss her again.

"I told you they'd be at it!" I hear Pipers' voice. We both just ignore her.

"Oi! You did not, Beauty Queen!" Leo; now there's a reason to stop kissing. He'd never quite forgotten the stable incident in the Argo II…

"Whatever. You guys are lucky that we came instead of Thalia." Piper laughs, and we join in. "Come on. You guys are totally missing out. Truth or Dare is _so _much fun with these wizards!" She says, and we all make our way upstairs.

**Harry**

Leo and Piper come back, saying that Annabeth and Percy are just coming. Just as she said that, they walk in, hand-in-hand. They sit down on the empty sofa, and Annabeth slips her shoes off, and lays down, her head on Percys' lap.

"So, you guys still playing truth or dare?" Annabeth asks us.

"Yes." I answer immediately, earning a few looks. "It's your go, Thalia."

"Ok. Hm… Nico, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He replies immediately

"Ok. Is it true that you had a crush on Rachael?" Thalia asks, grinning evilly. I wonder who this Rachael is… Probably someone from this 'Camp'.

"Yes…" Nico mutters, blush covering his pale face. "Annabeth, truth or dare?"

"Dare. I'm no wimp!" She states confidently.

"Ok…" Nico smirks, " I dare you to kiss every guy in this room apart from me or _Percy_." Piper and Thalia give him disbelieving looks. I have a feeling this has happened before and not ended well – for him.

"Nico… I am so going to get you back for this." She glared at him, after getting up. She walked over to the sofa closest to her, and gave Leo a peck on the lips, to which he replied,

"Don't worry, Perce. She's just not ready to join _Team Leo _yet." Percy laughed, so I assumed it wasn't anything big.

Annabeth went round each guy. She kissed Ron, and he blushed a little, then she kissed George and Fred and they blushed _a lot_.

"You two look like Katie's tomatoes…" She murmurs quietly, and all the Americans chuckle – which only makes the twins blush more.

When she came around to me, leaned in and gave me a lingering kiss, it felt like fireworks were going off. Wow. I certainly wanted more of _that_.

"Happy, Death Breath?" She sighed pointedly at Nico, and went back to curl up next to Percy. I sighed quietly, wishing it were me that she'd cuddle up with. I watched as Percy casually rested an arm around her waist, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Can I kiss him now?" Nico rolled his eyes and nodded.

I couldn't bear to watch as she laid her hands on his neck, drawing him in. Except she didn't just give him a quick peck – she full-out kissed him. He just tightened his grip on her waist, and pulled her in.

"Excuse me, Percabeth. But there's a maiden in the room, so could you, like… not?" Thalia scrunched her nose up in disgust. They sighed, and he pulled her into a hug instead, and started making faces at Thalia. She just glared back. I heard Percy whisper something into Annabeths' ear that I don't think I was supposed to hear.

"I'd fall in there a thousand times again for you." His face was sincere, and when he pulled back she nodded slightly.

"Well… we cheated death together. What are a couple of _wizards _going to do?" She whispered back, a small smile tugging on her lips, but her eyes filled with sadness. All I wanted to do was rush over there and comfort her. Unfortunately, Percy got there first.

"Fred, truth or dare?" She asks, sniffing a little.

"Uh, truth." He takes a drop of the Truth Serum. The Americans' had refused to use it, saying that they were, "Taught to only use potions from reliable sources". Apparently we weren't _reliable _enough for them.

"Hmm… Is it true that I am ugly?" She asked, and everyone – apart from Fred – burst out laughing. We all knew that she just wanted to make him blush again – and she did. He 'blushed like a baboons bottom', as they say.

"No… it isn't true." He mutters.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Says Percy, teasingly. We all chuckle again.

"No. Annabeth isn't ugly." He repeats, and Annabeth smirks at her ability to make people blush. Percy whispers something in her ear that I don't quite catch, and she blushes and gives him a kiss.

"George. Truth or dare?" Fred asks his twin.

"Dare!"

"I dare you… to put everyone in this room into couples of your choice – ignoring the ones that already exist." Fred grins at his brother.

"Fine. Uh… Ginny and Leo, Piper and Ron, Annabeth and Harry, Percy and Hermione, and Thalia and Fred." When he said, 'Annabeth and Harry', Annabeth looked disgusted. She and Percy clung to each other like they would die if they were separated.

"We're going to bed." They say at the same time, untangling themselves from each other.

"Same here guys. See you later, alligator!" Leo winks a Ginny in an Elvis Presley style, and saunters off towards his room.

"I guess the game's over then. Night everyone." I say, and everyone wishes each other goodnight. I head down to Annabeths room, wanting to both see her, and see the _virga personale _Hermione said all the Americans' had.

I knock on her door, and it opens after a minute. Percy appears with his arms around her waist.

"Uhm… hi?" She says, eyebrows raised.

"Hi. Hermione said that you have _virga personale_'s. Mind if I have a look? I've never seen one in person before." I say, trying to stay calm about Percy being in her room with her.

"Uh, we were about to go to bed, but ok." Percy says, opening the door wider to let me in.

"May I ask what you mean by 'we'?" I say pointedly to Percy.

"My room's just down the hall." He replies casually, going over to Annabeths' bag and pulling out two wands. One was deep purple, with grey swirls – like clouds. The other was just like Hermione described – sea-green with light blue waves.

I found it strange how he kept his wand in her bag, but she didn't even bat an eye as he dug around in her bag – obviously looking for something.

"Where did you put it!" He whined at her like a child.

"Shut up, you moron. You already put it on the desk." She rolled her eyes, and waved a hand towards the other side of the desk she was sitting at.

He came up behind her and leaned over her head – looking at what she was doing.

"Still working on the temple?" He asked quietly, and again I got the feeling that I wasn't supposed to hear that. Annabeth starts shouting an answer, obviously frustrated.

"She's just so picky! One day she wants this! The next she wants that! You know what-" Percy cut her off with a kiss, and she turned around in her chair and put her hands behind his neck – deepening their kiss.

I clear my throat. I don't really need to see this. I see it enough from Luna and Neville. They completely ignore me. I walk up to them and snap my fingers in front of their faces.

They jump, and cling together. When they see my they relax and I see just how hard they were holding onto each other. Percy has bruising finger marks on his arms from where Annabeth clung to him, and Annabeth rubbed her hip carefully, so I suspected it was a little bruised too.

"Sorry…" I mutter, before turning on my heel, and striding out of the room. The door hangs open, and when I come back ten minutes later, Percy is carrying Annabeth's sleeping body over to the bed. He tucks her in under the covers, and plants a graceful kiss on her forehead, before turning towards the door.

I jump back into the shadows of the stairwell, and watch Percys' retreating figure as he walks to his room.

Stealthily, I open the door to Annabeths room, and tip-toe over to her bed. I plant a kiss on her forehead, but obviously I'm not as experienced as Percy, because she wakes up. Her eyes shoot open, and she looks me right in the eye.

Damn it.

**Oh look! A cliffhanger! I will ****_not_********give away any hints for any of my stories on other stories! For more Percabeth and Love Triangles (Or Squares in this case... doesn't sound as good, huh?) go check out my other PJO stories! I also write Pellinor fanfics, so for all of those cool enough to have heard of it, go check them out! :D**

**~Rose (DaughterOfLupaxmx)**


	4. Tears

**Hey again guys! Sorry for the wait! This is just a filler for the last day at the Weasleys' house, so the next chapter will be Hogwarts! I'm excited, and I have my plans all written down in a notebook. I have a notebook for every story I do, so that I can just plan easily, without having to work out which story the plan is for :) Hope ou enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to drop a review to tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 3 **

**Tears**

**Annabeth's POV**

Things are awkward between me and Harry. Well, what did you expect? I wake up at night to find him in my bedroom, claiming to just be 'blowing out the candle'. Wierdo.

Anyhow, it's the second day at the Weasleys' house, and everyone was begging to see the wands Chiron gave us.

"Please, Annabeth! I'll never get this chance again!" Hermione was refusing to drop the matter.

"Fine, fine! Just don't try and use it. Our director locked it so spells backfire unless you're the owner." I say, handing her my wand.

"I'll be careful." Hermione promised.

I walk across the room, to where Piper is giving in and letting Ron see her wand – which was light pink with baby blue and white hearts decorating it.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Pipes?" I ask, earning a nod. She follows me towards the small kitchen at the edge of the room.

"Percy just told me that you broke up with Jason?"

"Y-yeah…" She visibly gulps, and there're tears in her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask softly, genuinely caring. When I found out Piper was an Aphrodite, I couldn't possibly imagine being friends with her. But when Percy disappeared, she was the only one – apart from Thalia occasionally – who would come and find, force me to eat, come outside, socialize. In those months, I began to find her presence almost as comforting as Percys', and we'd become best friends.

Now it was my turn for repairing _her_ heart.

I cursed myself mentally for not noticing; her eyes weren't bright and hopeful like they almost always were. She had deep purple bags under her eyes from weariness, and her arms sagged loosely by her side.

She burst into tears, and I put my arms around her comfortingly, gently rubbing circles on her back. A couple of people glanced at us.

"He… He cheated on me!" Piper cries; and everyone's heads snap up, looking right at us.

"Jason?" Leo asks, coming over and draping an arm over her shoulder. She nods slightly, and Leo has an evil look in his eyes that even Hades would bow before.

"Why that little… I'm going to rebuild Festus and plot right through that jerk!" Leo then begins to curse Jason in ancient Greek.

"Uhm… Who's this 'Jason'?" Hermione asks, looking bewildered.

"And who's 'Festus'?" Ron asks, glancing at Leo who's still muttering in Greek.

"Festus is Leos' pet bronze dragon." Percy answers, coming and giving Piper a bear hug, engulfing her in his baggy hoodie.

"He's also—Leo! Just because they can't understand you, doesn't mean _we can't_!"

"Sorry…" Leo says sheepishly. "Festus is just a touchy subject. Y'know… being blow out of the sky and all…" Leo looks sad for a moment. "and he's not just my 'pet bronze dragon'! He is my…" He searches for the words. "Fellow fire-breathing friend." We all chuckle softly, including Piper. "Besides, Jason would deserve no less. To cheat on _Piper _with her own sister!" Leo states, and stalks off, muttering in Greek.

"Who's Jason?" Hermione repeats, beginning to be irritated.

"Pipers boyfriend – ex-boyfriend, sorry. He cheated on her with her sister, Drew." I say, and let Piper sob into my shoulder. "You want me to take you to your room?" I ask her softly, and she nods. After saying goodnight to everyone, I lead her down the halls to her bedroom.

I go straight over to her bag, and pull out some pyjama shorts and a tank top.

"Here you go. Get changed, I'll wait for you." I hand her the clothes and she nods gratefully.

She closes her bathroom door – she's the only one with an en suite – and I sit quietly on her bed, waiting. There's a knock at the door – which I assume will be Leo or Percy. It is in fact Harry.

"You forgot your wands." He explains, handing both Piper and I's wands to me.

"Oh, thanks." I say, blinking.

Piper comes out of the bathroom – changed and as beautiful as ever. Sometimes, I wish I was as pretty as her. Sure, from the back, I looked like your typical California girl, until you saw my startling grey eyes. Percy says I have beautiful eyes nearly every day, but I still don't believe him.

"What's he doing here?" Piper asks, looking at Harry.

"He was just giving us our wands, Pipes." I wave the painted sticks in front of her face. Suddenly, Percy's standing behind Harry. Harry moves to the side, letting Percy in. Percys heads straight over to Piper, giving her a tight embrace.

"You okay, Pipes?" He asks quietly in her ear. She nods, and he lets her go. Then he gives me a quick peck, before standing behind me, hands on my waist – completely ignoring Harrys' existence.

"I'll just… I'll go now." Harry stumbles, rushing out the door.

"You sure you're okay, Piper?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Piper dismisses me with a wave of her hand.

"Don't you worry, Pipes. I'll run that jerk through with Riptide!" Percy states, and we all laugh a little.

"No need, Perce. I think Pipers' had her heart set on a certain Repair Boy for a while…" I wink at her, with a knowing smile.

"Don't tell him!" she cries, her face as red as the Ares cabin. I just wink at her once more, before grabbing Percy's hand, and dragging him out the door…

**Liked it? :) **

**Yeah... I don't have anything to say in this a/n... so yeah.**

**Once again, I hope you liked the chapter, and PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE _pop a review in the box below! :D  
**

**~Rose (DaughterOfLupaxmx)**


	5. Found

**Hey guys. Hope you like Thalia's POV! :D**

**Thalia's POV**

Ok. I'll tell my perspective for this part of our quest. This is the bit, where we get to Hogwarts.

Right, so we get woken up really early this morning, at like, 8am!

"I'll be up in a minute, Uncle…" I grumble into my pillow.

"Oh, now! We don't have the time, dear! You must get up now, or we'll miss the train!" I hear Mrs Weasleys' chirping voice, and raise my head from the plush pillow.

"Sorry, Ms…" I murmur, and roll onto the floor to waken myself up. It sure does work, I'll tell you.

"Don't be sorry! Just be in the kitchen in one hour, sharp!" Her voice rings through the room, making the water by my bed vibrate a little.

I get up, and go over to my bag – which I hadn't bothered to unpack. I don't think any of us unpacked – except maybe Annabeth – because, believe it or not, we're all rather lazy. I know, unbelievable!

I pull out; a black partially see-through top, with a fringed back, and a pair of dark purple trousers. And by dark, I mean _dark_. As in, nearly black.

I grab a towel, and some underwear, and head out of the door. I'm nearly at the bathroom, when Ron steps out of his room.

"Uh, hi." He says, scanning my body, and blushing. I'm only in a sleeveless t-shirt and pyjama shorts. Damn it…

"Hi. Now get out of my way." I say, and shoulder my way past him. _Who does he think he is, looking at a Hunter like that! If we weren't undercover, then I would have shot him a _long _time ago…_

Heading into the bathroom I put my clothes on the cabinet top, and hang my towel on the heater. I have a nice, long shower, before looking at the time on my fogged-up watch. I still have half an hour.

I quickly dress, and practise my glaring in the mirror.

"Hurry up, Thalia!" I hear Percy yell. "We still need a shower!" I assume that by 'we' he means him and Annabeth. I sigh, and open the door.

I send a sickly-sweet smile his way, and head back into my room. Pulling on some black high-heeled boots, I brushed my hair, and stuck my clothes and towel into my bag. Heaving the strap onto my shoulder, I made my way into the kitchen, where nearly everyone was waiting.

"Hey guys." I say, and dump my bags on the pile with everyone else's.

"Where's Percabeth?" Piper asks, glancing behind me.

"Who?" Hermione asks, bewildered.

"It's Percy and Annabeths' couple name." I say, rolling my eyes. Piper could be totally Aphrodite sometimes.

"I'll go find them…" Harry mutters, and walks out the door.

**Harry's POV**

"I'll go find them…" I say, and make my way over to the door. I head down the steps and check Annabeths' room first. Empty. She must be helping Percy pack. But he didn't unpack to start with…

I knock on his door, and there's no answer. I knock a few more times, and hear a sleepy groan. I sigh, opening the door.

_Oh my god… _

Percy and Annabeth are tangled up in Percy's bed, on top of the covers, kissing.

"Am I disturbing you?" I ask, trying to hide my shock with amusement.

"Nope. Come right in. You can even join the _snuggle _if you want." Annabeth laughs, and winks at me. I get the feeling that _snuggle _is some sort of inside joke…

"Never mind… we're getting up!" Percy sighs, picking Annabeth up bridal style, while she picks up both bags – one in each hand.

"How… what… uh…" How can Annabeth be that strong! And why does she let Percy pick her up like that? And why does he do it like it's an everyday thing?! _Maybe it is…_

"That's my girl…" Percy murmurs in Annabeths ear, loud enough for me to hear. Annabeth just chuckles, and Percy carries her out of the room. "Oh, can you get Annie's notebook for me, Harry?"

"Sure." I say, and head over to the desk to retrieve the golden notebook. I turn around, and see that Percy and Annabeth are waiting for me. "Coming."

We head up the corridor in silence. Just as it starts to get awkward…

"I know you like me, Harry." Annabeth says casually, leaning against Percys' chest. "But I'm used to it. Don't worry. I only tease _him_." She thumps Percys' chest, and he laughs a little.

"Uh… yeah." I mutter, and walk a little faster. _She knows… and she loves _him_… you can't have her, Harry. Face it._ I tell myself, and I know it's the truth.

"Let's just… forget this happened…" She murmurs into Percy's chest, and we all fall silent. Just as we're ascending the stairs, I hear a scream from outside…

**Sorry for the short chapter! D: **

**Don't forget to review!**

**~Rose (DaughterOfLupaxmx)**


	6. Best Day Ever

**Hey guys! Sorry for leaving you on a short chapter/cliffhanger! This chapter is quite long, and it is _FULL _of Percabeth. Harry/Percy/Annabeth POVs, and next chapter will have Nico/Annabeth/Draco POVs :D I am really enjoying writing this fanfic right now, so I hope you guys enjoy reading it xD**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**Chapter 5 - Best Day Ever**

**Percys' POV**

I put Annabeth down carefully, and reached for Riptide. That scream came from Hermione; and she wouldn't be scared by a wizard enemy.

"Don't. They can't know." Annabeth whispers, grabbing my hand before I can uncap the ballpoint pen.

"Annie, that was Hermione. Do you really think she'd hide from a _wizard _enemy?" Her eyes widen, then fill with determination, as she drew her daggers.

"Let's do this." She says, and I uncap the pen.

We take the stairs – two at a time – leaving Harry in the dust. He was shouting something along the lines of, 'What about your wands!'

"Don't need them! Not really our style!" Annabeth shouts back, smirking at me.

I was right. It was—

"Mrs O' Leary!" I put my sword away in a flash, and hug my pet.

"What are you doing! Get away from that thing! It attacked me!" Hermione yells; outraged and covered in hellhound slobber.

"Mrs O' Leary? Hahah!" Leo jokes, rolling on the ground laughing just like the rest of us.

"It is _not _funny! Someone kill that thing!" She screams again, looking around the point of tears.

"Mrs O' Leary is Percy's pet. And she licked you." Thalia says, rolling her eyes. I jumped on Mrs O' Leary's back, pulling Annabeth up behind me.

"Be back in a while!" I shout, and glance across the disbelieving faces of the wizards, and the amused faces of the demi-gods. Annabeth hugs be from behind, and I hold on to Mrs O' Leary's fur, urging her to run.

"Show off…" I hear Thalia mutter before we take off running, through the fields that surround the Burrow – or so they call it.

**Harry's POV**

He has a monster for a pet. This guy was unbelievable. _And _he takes off with Annabeth, right before we have to leave.

"Blimey, what the hell was that?" Ron asks, sitting down in the grass.

"I already said. That's Percy's pet hellho—dog!" Thalia repeats, kicking the dirt. "Are we going or not?"

"What about those two?" Ginny asks, looking in the direction they went.

"They'll meet us at Hogwarts." Piper replies, going inside. "I'll go _call _them."

"Whatever…" Hermione murmurs, going inside to change. That thing was definitely not a dog. Of any kind. It was a beast. No matter, I am glad that Percy is gone. Hermione is back to her old self. I don't know why she even _likes _Percy. I mean… I certainly don't. I hate the way he so casually slips his arm around Annabeths' waist, kisses her every time he sees her. I hate the way Annabeth and him cling to each other at the very thought of being separated.

Surely they were just a normal couple… who were wizards… from America… who were coming to England… to a school full of other pretty wizards… Okay. I understand.

"Chop chop, children! We must be going now, or you'll miss the train!" Mrs Weasely says, getting over the shock of what just happened. "Boys? Go and get everyone's bags. Not you two, you're guests. The others will get your things." She adds when she sees Leo and Nico going to help.

I go inside, but the others have already got two bags each and Ron tells me to go get Piper. When I get to her room, I knock loudly. No answer. I knock again. Then I hear her voice – she's on the phone. Of course!

I go in, and find she's in the bathroom, putting on some lip-gloss. She glances at me in the mirror, before motioning for me to wait in the room. I back out of the bathroom, and hear her talking again, quieter now.

"Just wanted to say that we'll meet you at Hogwarts. Just follow the train." I peer in the door, and see her looking in the sink; which I now notice is filled with water. The light reflecting off the water creates rainbows, which could almost pass as pictures. Then, the water speaks.

"Isn't there a bridge or something we could follow instead? I want to get there before you." Wow. Piper is talking to water, which speaks in Percy's voice. It must be some kind of American magic. I haven't heard of water communication.

"There is the train tracks, follow those. See you there, bye." Piper says, before rippling the water with her fingertips, and there's a little _bleep_; like a phone call ended.

I duck back into the room before she sees me.

"Hey, you ready? We're leaving now." I say, striding over to the door.

"Yeah." She says, and opens a draw in her desk, and pulls out something gold and shiny. She slips it into her boot, before dusting herself off. "Now I am." And with that, she ushers me out the door.

**Annabeth's POV**

It was amazing. I loved riding Mrs O' Leary with Percy. She'd always take us to some secluded spot, where we could be alone.

She went over to a tree, knocked it over, and lay down, resting her head on the tree so she could watch us easily. Percy laughed as she did this, then went over to the knocked over tree, leaned against it, and pulled me on top of him.

"So, what should we do when we get there?" He asks, eyes closed, and I lay down with my head on his chest.

"I think we should find the headmaster, and give him the letter."

"The headmaster? Professor PlummerJaw?" Percy asks, scrunching up his nose and eyebrows.

"No! Sometimes, you really are a Seaweed Brain." I mutter, shaking my head slightly.

"Then what's his name, Wise Girl? Wait, it's KungleOar… right?"

"Scratch that. All of the time. And it's _Dumbledore_!" I say the name slowly, like I'm talking to a small child. Actually, let's face it; Percy _is _a child.

"Dumbledore. Dumbledore. Dundledore. Dundledaw. Dunglepaw…" He said the name over and over, changing a letter or two each time. Wow, he really wasn't the smartest blue cookie in the jar, huh?

"No! _Dumbledore!_" I correct, yet again.

"Oh, whatever!" He cries, and leans down to kiss me, but I put my hand up to his lips. He frowns, and looks at me strangely.

"Say it right three times, and then you get a kiss." I tease, and stand up.

"You're mean." He mutters, getting up and brushing himself off. "Dumbledore, Dumbledore, Dumdledore."

"Wrong!" I shout, and go around to the other side of the little pool that was in the middle of the clearing.

"I said it right! Dumbledore, Dumbledore, Dumble—" He cut of the last time, by using his power to run across the water and grab me before I could do anything.

"Percy!" I laugh, and lean away from him.

"Dore." He finishes, and leans in to kiss me. He was really sweet – and he wasn't the only one who liked to have underwater kisses – so I didn't stop him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, while he made a huge bubble to float us t0 the bottom of the lake in. He deepened the kiss by pulling me closer, and wrapping his arms around my waist; hands slipping slightly under my t-shirt.

We took another breath, and continued kissing. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but I don't really care. All I know is; after all we've been through, it's only fair that we get times like these to relax in each other's presence.

I heard a faint _bleep _but thought it was just my imagination. Percy's grip on my waist tightened, and his arms tensed. I kissed along his jaw softly, and he relaxed again.

"You two are so oblivious." I hear a voice laugh. From all around us. Wait… that noise earlier, now the water talking…

"Really, Piper?!" I yell, and Percy laughs.

"You two were really enjoying yourself. Percy noticed me, but then decided to ignore me…" She laughs in answer, then notices me scowling.

"How long have you been watching?"

"A little while. Ten minutes, maybe."

"What do you want…" I sigh, and turn to face her, hand intertwining with Percys'.

"Just wanted to say that we'll meet you at Hogwarts."

"How will we find our way there?" I ask, excited.

"Just follow the train." She replies, as if it's obvious.

"Isn't there a bridge or something we could follow instead? I want to get there before you." Percy says, his voice with the slightest bit of hope in it.

"There is the train tracks, follow those. See you there, bye." And then she cuts the line.

"Back to kissing, or straight to Hogwarts?" Percy asks, cocking his head to the side.

"Hogwarts." I say, and poke him in the ribs. "Send this bubble up, now."

He does so, and we remount Mrs O' Leary.

**~~~TIME JUMP~~~**

We arrive at Hogwarts, and the first thing I do, is walk over to the edge of the hill, and take out my camera. I quickly snap a picture of the castle. We leave Mrs O' Leary by a tree near the bottom, and Percy tells her to wait.

"Let's go find _PlummerJaw_!" Percy teases, and I smack him upside the head, rolling my eyes.

"This way." I say, making my way up the path to the huge school. We notice someone in blue robes, with a long, wispy white beard, by the door, and I recognise him from the picture Chiron showed us of Dumbledore.

"Sir." Percy nods at him as we approach. "We're the demi-gods you called for." He adds, lowering his voice so no one would overhear.

"Good, good. Where are the others?" The professor asks, confused.

"Uh, we kind of got here early. We rode here on his dog." I say, pointing a thumb at Percy.

"What kind of 'dog'. I don't think you mean the normal kind – am I right?" He asks, lips tugging into a small smile.

"Uh, a hellhound…" Percy mumbles, before whistling. The headmasters' eyes widen a little, and he opens his mouth, but closes it after thinking his words through. Just then, Mrs O' Leary comes bounding up the hill, leaving in her wake a trail of slobber.

"That's a good girl!" Percy scratches behind her ear, and she closes her eyes in pleasure.

"Aren't those from your Underworld…" He asks lowly, concerned.

"Yes. It was given to me by… an old friend." Percy answers and his eyes shadow over, as we remember Daedalus, who died to save Camp Half-Blood.

"What happened?" Professor Dumbledore asks gently.

"The letter explains it all." I say quickly, handing him the letter Chiron gave us. "It loosely explains the war, and a slight background on each of us. There's six of us, by the way. Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. Leo, son of Hephaestus. Nico, son of Hades. Me, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and him," I point towards Percy.

"Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Together, we're possibly the best half-bloods at camp." Percy fills in, before turning back to Mrs O' Leary.

**(In **_italics_** is when they talk in Greek)**

_Ευχαριστώ, κορίτσι. Θα καλέσω αν που χρειάζομαι βοήθεια και πάλι. (Thanks, girl. I'll call if I need help again.)_

_Σας ευχαριστώ, Κα o 'Λίρι. (Thank you, Mrs O' Leary.)_

And with that, she was gone; leaping across the fields and hills.

"The train should be coming in any time now." The headmaster says, silently telling us to go and meet our friends. There's a certain mischievous glint in his eye, that tells me something good is going to happen.

We stroll down the hill at a steady pace, and when we get to the bottom – again – we hear a train whistle, and the train it belongs to come chugging into the station. Grinning, we run towards the platform to wait. And wait. And wait. And just when we're giving up hope, the doors open, and I just about have a heart attack.

_This is going to be the best year ever!_

**Like the Percabeth scene in there? ;) **

**Anyway, I have a question! _Who do you think stepped out of the train?_ :3 I'm evil. I might just leave it there for another week or so... Nah. I wouldn't be able to keep myself from writing :P**

**Also, I'm not going to do a Christmas chapter (Cause it's like, September in the story) for this fanfic; but all my others will most likely have one. **

**Right, as usual, don't forget to pop a review in the box below - they really help motivate me and all that other good shizzle, and also, favourite if you love the story, follow if you want to be told when I update, and do both if you want to make me a happy panda! :P **

**Thanks for reading,**

**~Rose**


End file.
